The Great Bakbak Adventure
by marshmallow.dtk
Summary: Bak is back in the Black Order, and he finds out that Lenalee is in the infirmary! He quickly tries to visit her, but what is in store for him as he goes on a journey to find her? What measures has Komui taken? Read to find out!


**Hooray for crackfics like this8D**

**This is one about Bak-chan and his adventure while trying to find the infirmary where Lenalee is recuperating! Title: The Great Bakbak adventure!**

**All characters belong to Hoshino Katsura-sensei!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

A male figure ran down the corridor of the Black Order at the speed of yagami (look at the bolded Author's Notes at the bottom of the page) , knocking down several finders along the way.

He yelled with great volume as he zoomed past, creating trails of dust behind him.

His voice covered so much area that people as far as twenty-seven floors below could hear him like a squawking chicken placed directly next to one's ear.

And he yelled the same name as he ran past floors and floors worth of doors.

"LEENALEEEEEEE!!!!!"

It was not Komui.

It was not Allen.

It was not Lavi.

It was…

BAK.

"Leenalee! LEENALEE! WHERE IS SHE?!?! I MUST VISIT HER!"

She had just gotten back from a mission, badly injured, but of course still alive. Bak _just_ happened to be passing some documents over to Komui when he heard that she had returned.

And she was injured.

And she was in the infirmary, resting.

It was _the_ PERFECT CHANCE to visit her without getting his usual allergy-like reaction. (And possibly…CONFESS?)

He could not mess it up.

He could not.

And NOTHING WOULD STOP HIM!!!

But Komui was one step ahead of him.

He had relocated the infirmary so that Bak no longer knew where to go to find Lenalee.

He had also taken _other _precautionary measures that he refused to disclose to anyone.

But would that stop Bak?

NEVER!

Bak was determined to get it right this time, and, for the very first time, VISIT LENALEE!

So he ran.

And ran.

And ran...

Trying to find the sacred infirmary door.

But it was hard.

He got lost.

Oh, let's say about 273 times.

He was not familiar with the building plans of the main branch, and this proved a great challenge if he were to find his destination.

Of course, he continued running anyway.

Until he realised that all he needed to do was to ask for directions. I mean, not everyone was like Komui.

And he found the right door (courtesy of Reever).

He stood in front of it, staring cautiously. There was an extremely high chance it was rigged to shock him, or glue him to the doorknob…

Bak comprehended his situation and thought deeply.

"Super…KICK!!!"

The door came down with a crash as he used his legs to bring the entrance down.

Why use the booby-trapped doorknob when one could just use the door itself?

The blonde grinned, teeth sparkling, thumbs up. This was good. He was one step closer to seeing Lenalee.

But...yet, there were still obstacles ahead.

It did not matter!!! LOVE WOULD CONQUER ALL!!!

* * *

Bak charged into the dark room which would supposedly lead to the infirmary.

Nothing happened for the next twenty seconds.

Then.

A giant hand shot out from nowhere.

He jumped to avoid its blow, but another hand shot out from behind him.

He began running.

His beret was sacrificed, but that was a small price to pay for the eventual reward that was to greet him at the end of the corridor!

The Asian branch head was practically skipping as he dodged boulders of different size, shape and colour.

Some were rolled towards him, some were thrown or dropped from the ceiling.

Others just appeared from all around the place.

But he had to persevere! He had to keep on going!

So he made it to the end of the room, where there was another door.

Bak saw soft light seeping through the cracks and once again, kicked it down with vigour.

It must be the infirmary! It must be!

But alas, it was not.

He saw the sign up ahead. Indeed, the infirmary was that way.

Behind an iron door, yes, but he could easily knock it down like he had done so with the previous ones.

However, in front of him stood a dangerous opponent.

Someone that would never let him pass.

"KOMUI?!?"

"Ahh…Hello, Bak-chan." Komui smiled as Bak shivered.

"I see someone has found the entrance to the infirmary, hn?"

"YES! AND NOTHING SHALL STOP ME! Not even you!"

"Yes, yes…you will end up in the infirmary too…but you shall not see Lenalee."

…_Eh?_

Komui silently took out a remote with a single red button. He looked into the other man's eyes and STRUCK FEAR into his heart.

For it was an extremely evil smile that he had given him.

"EVER."

Before Bak could do anything (like scream, run for it- towards or away from the infirmary, it did not matter- or attack), the blue-haired nut pressed the button.

A newly repaired Komurin appeared by his side.

Bak gulped.

Another robot lifted Komui from the danger as he waved goodbye cheerily.

"Ko-komui…"

_What was this android? A killing machine?!?_

"Goodbye~ When Komurin feels the need to return to me, the nurse on standby will fetch you~"

Komui had disappeared entirely from the scene.

"_Intruder. Intruder. Must confine. Intruder. Must confine…"_

Bak was cornered.

_No, no, this was not what he wanted! Oh, Lenalee! One day he would visit her! ONE DAY!_

_Just you wait, Lenalee-chan! I WILL SUCCEED ONE DAY!!!_,thought Bak.

The robot advanced on him.

"_Komurin laser. Komurin power laser activate. Power laser charge…"_

…

"NOOOOO!!!!"

Screams filled the air as the supervisor's glasses glinted.

"Oh, Lenalee, your big brother has protected you once again!"

--Finito----

* * *

**And...I'm done! Hope this was okay:) Haha Bak needs more love! He's actually really awesome!**

**I know I'm supposed to be working on KHR stuff but I couldn't resist writng this after rewatching some episodes of DGM todayXD So, please tell me what you would like to see being written! Pairings? Other crackfics? Anything, really!**

**Oh, and for clarification: in the first sentence, "at the speed of yagami"? Yagami Light is a character from Death Note. Geddit? Yagami? Light? At the speed of light? **

**HAHAHAH…**

**I feel lame…sorry for those who got confused or didn't get it...**

**And lastly...**

**Thanks so much for reading til the end!**


End file.
